Vidia
Vidia is a dark fairy (half-fairy, half-demon) student attending Spirit High. She is well known for her possession habits and being the leader of the resistance against P.I.E. at Spirit High. Vidia is a character in the roleplay series "They're All Real". She is played by Zuyuri. Her LA is Rena Sofer (NCIS, Carrie, Heroes) Backstory Clarion, the queen of the fairies in Oak Hollow, was created from a baby's laughter at dawn. She reigned as their leader for years unmarried and unwilling to produce a reckless child; in their lore, the elements would represent a child's personality and the combination for a reckless rebellious child was fire and air. However, during an attack of shadow demons on Oak Hollow, Clarion was spared and rescued by a demon, Chernabog, who had fallen for her. The two of them had to keep their relationship secret due to the reputation of Chernabog and his brother Diaspron. Clarion's joy and somewhat worry rose with the birth of their daughter Vidia; she was born from a child laughing during a summer storm - the combination of fire and air. Chernabog had vanished a short time after Vidia's birth - but not without giving Clarion knowledge that she had a niece, Belle, who was also half-demon. Clarion then requested fairies give Vidia permission to meet her cousin. The two young girls bonded under the care of Belle's nymph caretaker Aida. Also at this time, the two of them learn about their powers - Belle able to control light and fire, and Vidia able to control wind - and by accident discovering her possession powers. When Vidia turned fourteen, she had commited a fellony that struck the ire of her mother for the first time. Upon her first encounter with humans, she found a man who was crude, rude and obnxious to everyone. Irritated by his actions, Vidia possessed the man to turn up his music louder as he worked on his car which angered his wife even more, and then pushed him and his dolley with wind into the street where he was killed by a street cleaner. Clarion decided then to strip Vidia of her throne rights and sent her to Spirit High, hoping she would 'grow up'. However, Clarion has seen her daughter's maturity increase as she stayed at Spirit High. Willingly, she restored Vidia's rights to the throne, claiming that Vidia will be able to reign when she graduates from college. Personality Vidia is loyal, independent, sarcastic and stubborn. However, her independence and stubborness show off more, making her come off as bossy. Also, she tends to be nosy, accidentally winding her up in situations she doesn't want to be in. Those who say she is just as mean as the BAMFs are often victims of her possession due to her standing up for her friends or herself; in fact, she hates anyone who flaunts negativity or are racist, sexist or speciest and wants nothing to do with them, especially the BAMFs and Fear Squad - who she dubbed the 'cheerstealers'. She can be mischievious at times - using possession more as a prank than out of vengeance. Vidia does have a good heart, but usually has a tendency to not show it as much, especially around people she mistrusts; 'overly-sweet' people tend to bother her but she does have a few soft spots - including some members of the Fear Squad. She can be confident at times as well, actually being a decent singer and dancer along with good athletics. Because she's an athlete, Vidia is also very competitive, but she she won't get into a fight she know she'll lose unless provoked enough. When it comes to school, Vidia isn't a total know-it-all, but she is rather intelligent. She had learned dead languages from her father before his disappearance, making her one of the few students to communicate in them. Her favorite school subject is science, which she excels at with her least favorite subject being math - hence why she's not in that class. Powers As a dark fairy, Vidia has advantages of being stronger than most fairies. She is the fastest of the air element fairies, being able to create strong gales of wind, tornadoes, and if she wanted powerful storms; this fast flying resulted in her becoming the star of the Spirit High Track Team. She can also sense messages - be them good or bad - in the wind. Unlike normal fairies, Vidia is immune to death by disbelief and can't be healed with clapping. From her father, Vidia has some strength, but of course her most famous power is possession. By flying quick enough, she is able to enter the mind of her victim and control them. She can leave whenever she likes, or she is exorcised out -a technique she hates due to the force making her uncomfortable. Vidia does have another weakness besides exorcism; water. Ironically, she is close friends with people who are very good at controlling water. If Vidia's wings were wet, she would not have the ability to fly at all - only to float limply a few feet above the air. Friends Katara: The closest of Vidia's best friends and later on roommate. They met at a party where Katara had drunken too much. Vidia stayed to console Katara in the infirmary. After healing, the two befriended immediately because of their common loves of music and flying. Now they can be found often as a pair by the lake playing with waterspouts or just about anywhere; even during Spirit Week as children they played. In fights, Vidia and Katara often team up, having one anothers' backs. During Katara's bloodbending crisis, Vidia tried to console her, but to no avail. Eventually she backed off and let Katara handle the situation herself. Vidia also respects Katara's use of it out of depsaration and feels that none of Katara's bloodbending trances are intentional. Calla: They met though Katara at lunch. Vidia had possessed Demona in order to defend the group, but Calla convinced her to leave, speaking true wise words. Vidia understands many of her problems based on similar influences in her own life and usually Calla is the only person who can comfort or make her better when she's in a foul mood. She cares for her like a older sister; protective and willing to fight for her. Calla is also one of the few "sweet" people Vidia has a soft spot for. Audrey: Another one of Vidia's best friends. They met in the halls, befriending one another by sticking up together against bullies. Audrey and Vidia often playfully tease one another about the boys they like - the one time they fought over a boy was Zuko's case. Vidia is also incredibly grateful to Audrey for having saved her life from almost death when fighting the G.S.S. They both sneak out from time to time to dance at clubs, shop for jeans, and get drinks. Vidia misses Audrey now that she's left, but will still remember her. Daria: A close friend of Vidia's. They met while consoling Katara, and even got to know one another by that time. Daria at one point joined P.I.E., and even told Vidia that she did, but the dark fairy refused to sacrifice friendship over a pointless war. When Daria was dismissed from P.I.E., the dark fairy patched up their friendship, delighted to hear about her marriage to Woody. She was one of the few people invited to the wedding, happy for their marriage. Mocha: Vidia and Mocha's friendship is subtle, but increased by Vidia aiding Mocha at times of need. Vidia thought Mocha had dropped a book but it was out of confusion. Mocha later strengthened their friendship when visiting Vidia in the imfirmary after a failed fight, saying she could've helped. The two are now steadfast friends, hanging out whenever they can. Meg/Ruby: Vidia so far has been good friends with Meg. The two met, joking about how similar they looked to one another. Along with Katara, Vidia is willing to help Meg get over the cruel breakup. When Katara and Meg started going out, Vidia had no objections. She is lucky to have never met Meg's alter ego, Ruby. Quasimodo: When Vidia first met the Oreus, she never thought she'd fall for him. Much like Calla, Quasi can ease Vidia's overridden emotions. She recruited him and Zuko when they first arrived at the school, surprised by his enthusiasm to help. At prom, Vidia felt a strange connection when she danced with him. Later, when she was hit with aphrodisiacs, Quasi managed to help her to the roof, staying with her to keep her safe. Afterwards, Vidia began to question whether or not she liked him as a potential love interest. Finally. a cupid literally hit her and she and Quasi fell. Zuko: A close ally of Vidia's and a friend. She recruited both him and Quasi to join the P.I.E. resistance, glad to have a determined member help her. Vidia had a crush on Zuko at one point, but then she let him go with Katara, realizing he had feelings for her. After his breakup with Katara, Vidia didn't immediately confront Zuko, but instead offered comfort. Gar: Vidia views him like a little brother. They met while he was flirting with Audrey. Thye don't speak to each other very much, but Vidia often looks after him whenever they do meet up. Jim: Although Jim is human, Vidia likes him. They met during Spirit Week, confused and baffled about their own power mix-ups. Later, after Jim was injured, Vidia comforted him and even signed his cast. The two are often found in study groups Woody: A close guy friend of Vidia's. She knew he was Daria's boyfriend and even decided to meet him - when he was a doll. After an awkward conversation months later, Vidia and Woody met again. Woody had become a human by that time, and a witch. She helped him with flying, making them friends. During Spirit Week, she even stuck with him to prevent his crying self from getting in trouble. Esmeralda: Vidia thinks the shinigami is very cool. Esme was a bit skeptic about her attitude, but upon learning about Vidia's interest in the glee club, she softened. The two get along now, the past behind them. Cinderella: Vidia and the former ghost never really spoke until the end of Cindy's senior year. Vidia liked Cindy from the stories she heard, always wanting to meet her. They met when Vidia overheard details about Eric's voyage, and came to ask Cindy about how it felt to spend the summer with her best friend. She is saddened by Cindy's sulleness but knows that this acquaintance is someone she can perhaps look up to. Belle: Vidia's cousin. They have known each other since they were children, but were separated for years. Now they both attend Spirit High, reunited. Belle and Vidia don't hang out as much as they used to, but the dark fairy offered to help her cousin with any issues with her powers. Puck: Vidia's cat given to her by Woody. He loves getting into mischief and tends to flirt with Quasi's own cat Arelle. Teachers Chernabog/Basil: The most famous pairing of the two. Vidia and Basil met after Vidia was deposited embarrasingly from an exorcism. Basil attempted to help her like a gentleman, but she was too riled, accidentally confessing her talent. The next morning, Basil summoned her to his office, questioning her abilities. During the interview, she noticed he was becoming edgier and uneasy, until finally, he showed his true side - a demon ready to devour her soul. As a reflex, Vidia possessed him and gave him an ultimatum; he let her go and she'd give him souls to eat. Thus began the strange alliance of them; Basil does care for Vidia, however, admitting she's his favorite student Jack: Vidia's science teacher. She is on great terms with the demon, aiding him when he puts his effort in the rebels. She also views him somewhat like a father but doesn't admit it. Tzekel-Khan: Vidia's history teacher Tulio: Vidia's elemental teacher. Silver: To be updated. Dimitri: Vidia spoke with him once. She showed interest in the glee club, and he was enthused by it. Anita: Vidia owes great respect to the English teacher for saving Calla. She also is excited for her class. Scarlett: The witch fascinates Vidia. She wanted to join Utopia to learn Black Magic, but she is having second thoughts based on Scarlett's advice. Frenemies Angel: Angel's lust for death makes Vidia awkward, but so far has stayed on good terms with her and plans to keep it so. Deep down, Vidia feels sorry for Angel because of Mok's abuse/disrespect, but at the same time cannot stand her bullying. She doesn't feel remorse for Angel during Katara's bloodbending attack, however. Akima: Despite her friendly nature towards Akima, Vidia finds her to be incredibly stuck-up. Denahi: At first, Vidia hated the shuck. But then, upon Rosaay's convincing - ironically the two had planned on teaching him a lesson once - she saw a different light to him. She is quiet about being friendly with him; when Katara bloodbending got to Angel, Vidia apologized to him on her behalf, knowing she could trust him. Enemies P.I.E.: This group irks Vidia. Their notion to exterminate 'unowrthy' creatures to her is unclean. Because of this, she recruits rebels to help her fight against the anti-magic force. They had kidnapped both Katara and Calla at one point, driving Vidia's desire to fight him more extreme. G.S.S.: Outside of the normal school bullies, Vidia has a bad rep with the G.S.S. She fought against two members, Juggernaut and Superwoman, almost to be killed in the process. She was saved by Audrey, and since then, hasn't picked on them. Jasmine/Demona: Vidia hates her guts; enough said. Demona is a common target for Vidia's possesion mainly because of her 'queen bee' flaunts. Xerxes: The gorgon teacher has a bone to pick with the dark fairy, By accident she blew away his papers with a rogue wind. She thankfully retrieved all of them, but somehow she has not gotten his respect, and with that feels he doesn't deserve any of hers. Category:Characters Category:Students